coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 734 (27th December 1967)
Plot Elsie, Dennis and Linda spend their last day together. The morning finds them squabbling as per usual. Jill Morris's mother comes out of hospital. Jill is sorry to be leaving the Barlows but looking forward to going home. Steve says goodbye to everyone at the Rovers with a round of drinks. Albert cons a second rum out of him. Val worries that Elsie will get hurt. Minnie wins £1 but won't tell anyone where from. Albert thinks she's been gambling. Len makes a farewell speech to the Tanners, asking them not to be strangers. Jill buys oversized earrings for Irma and Passionate Nights perfume for Emily before David takes her to the children's office. The residents all gather in the Street to say goodbye to Elsie. Hilda and Annie gossip about her suitcases with 'E.T.' in gold on them. David is relieved that Jill has left as he was getting sick of the noise. Irma teases him by announcing she wants a child. Irma gives Jill's comics to Val for the twins but she gives them to Albert instead. Linda, Dennis, Ivan and Paul see Elsie and Steve off at the airport. Elsie tells her children not to worry about her but has to tear herself away from them to board the plane. Steve allows Elsie to take her frying pan with her. Albert finds the competition that Minnie won in a comic - a joke contest. Jerry tells Lucille that her hippy friends are camping out in a house in Union Street. Ena, Minnie and Albert go to the Luxy and discover it's due for demolition, as is the plastics factory. Ena worries as they're right next to the mission. She makes Len confirm that the mission is also to be demolished. Cast Regular cast *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Steve Tanner - Paul Maxwell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss Guest cast *Jill Morris - Linda Cook *Taxi Driver - Tom Gowling *Paul Cheveski - Marcus Saville (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop - Back room *Manchester Airport - Departures entrance, terminal lounge, viewing platform and runway Notes *During the scene where Steve Tanner says his goodbyes in the Rovers, Valerie Barlow flashes back to her conversation with Steve at Tatton Park where she warned him not to mess Elsie about. The clip played originates from Episode 700 (30th August 1967). *Marcus Saville as Paul Cheveski appears only in the scenes OB recorded on location at Manchester Airport. Paul is mentioned as being just off-camera in the farewell scenes in Coronation Street and in the terminal lounge, which were recorded in studio. *Final appearances of Ernst Walder as Ivan Cheveski and Paul Maxwell as Steve Tanner. *Last appearance of Linda Cheveski until 27th May 1968. *This episode and the previous are rarities in that they feature all of the contracted regulars in the programme at that time. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 702 (6th September 1967) and Episode 755 (11th March 1968) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,700,000 homes (1st place). Category:1967 episodes